twinatural
by Alex whinchester
Summary: bella thought that she was going to have a normal life with edward and nessie but then she didn't think it could happen but then her cousins Dean and Alex whinchester comes to forks to fight a demon called lillith can she handle what happens to her family
1. Chapter 1

Family reunion

disclaimer: i don't own twilight or supernatural i only own alex :) i wish i owned edward though

Alex pov

So i was in the passenger seat of my older brother impala that was old in my name but of course don't tell dean that or he will have a cow. i think most people think that a 16 year old girl should be with her parents and going to high school. well i am different well my family is my mom died a couple months after sam my other brother was born my a demon and my dad set out to kill it years later in 91 of may my mom was brought back to life for 9 months from god to have me.

yeah i now god but that is different my dad told my brothers about it and they set out to find me which they did which i was in a forster home in tennesse getting ready to blow my brains out. i got out of there and i have been traveling with dean for a while now.

sam well he disappeared with bobby a year before dean came to find me and we have been looking for them since but no luck so far though. we just recently battled alester again who is such a duce that it even drives me crazy. i think i broke my knee though.

right now were in the state of washington when i remembered we have family here.

" dean can we go see uncle charlie since we will be in forks soon." i said.

" sure squirt maybe we could ask him if he seen any kids named lillith that is blonde and has kicked the shit out of him yet." said dean

"what ever."i said.

so only a hour later we were pulling in right behind a huge jeep and a very shiney volvo of course i was the only one suprised dean was yelling at ruby who appeared in the car before we got to forks by the way they are seeing each other ruby and dean yeah i know stupid and really disgusting in my point of view since i am the teenager.

i walk up the steps and of course being family i walk right into the house of course when i get to the living room i see uncle charlie but i see 8 beautiful people just starring at me with these goldon topaz eyes being related to my cousin bella i blush.

" hey uncle charlie sorry for just barging in."i said.

Edward pov

only a second a girl looking like bella walked in and she looked at charlie and nessie and then she just stared at us of course she then looked down a blushed just like my love did before she was turn into a vampire. then the girl says hey uncle charlie sorry for just barging in.

No ones pov

" alex is that you just look at you look just like your father where is your brother." said charlie

" dean is outside fighting with ruby about sneaking up on him at the last stop so she just tagged around for the whole trip which just pissed him off some more." said alex

alex goes to the ground.

" hi i'm alex whinchester what is your name." said alex

" nessie cullen you look like my mommy." said nessie

" really who is your mom." said alex

" she is." said nessie poiting to bella

" bells is that you." said alex

" hey alex long time no see." bella

dean enters.

" did i miss something." said dean

CLIFFHANGER SO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AND HOW DOES BELLA KNOW ALEX AND DEAN AND UNCLE CHARLIE PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. confusion

Chapter 2 confusion

I don't own twilight or supernatural on alex, Natasha, nikki, and maki

Deans pov

I walked into my uncle charlies house, alex is sitting on the ground with a little girl

"did I miss something." I said

" nothing dean except the fact that bells is here." Said alex

I saw what alex ment when she said that our cousin bella was here of course she looks a little different. Reddish brown hair, her eyes changed the most they are now topzs then their regular chocolate brown

Jake's pov

Unlike the cullens I new who these two were. They were Bellas cousins from her moms side. I always played with bella and alex when they were little. It's been 7 years since ness was born so when she was born Alex was only ten so she is 17 now.

Only two days ago bella finally told the family that on her moms side they were hunters that killed anything supernatural except shape shifter wolves or vegan vampires.

No ones pov

" love who are these people to you" said Edward

" well everyone I would like you to meet dean and alex whinchester my cousins on my mom's side." Said bella

" Hiya" said alex

" so bella is there a reason why you have a topaz eyes are you a vegan vampire." Said dean

" yes dean I am a vegan vampire I became one 7 years ago when I gave birth to me and Edwards birth daughter nessie ." said Bella

" wait your telling us that these two are your cousins the ones that are hunters." Said jasper

" uncle Charlie have you met another girl named bela who has a supernatural gun from the civil war." Said alex

" yeah she is staying with the cullens right now. She is in the kitchen." Said Charlie

KITCHEN

" well hello dean alex looking for this." Said bela holding the colt up

" hey bela give me back the damn colt." Said dean

" dean remember what happen last time you tried to get the colt back yet she got it back." Said alex

" well only if you pay me 200,000 dollars that is how much this little supernatural gun is going for." Said bela

" son of a bitch how are we going to get that much money." Said dean

" we could pay for you. Said alice

You really don't have to because you don't even no us and your willing to pay for us. Said alex

If you are family of bella your our family. Said esme

Well thank you very much mrs. Cullen. Said dean

Bela do you take checks or cash said Rosalie

I rather be paid cash said bella

Alice goes into her pocket book and brought a wad of cash of course dean and alex never new someone who could carry so much cash with her every where

Why in hell do you have 200,000 dollars in your pocket book with you every where. Said dean

If you don't like to shop then you don't understand why I would have the money . said alice

Never mind the fact that my ding dong of a brother to ask you. Said alex

Pleasure doing business with you again bela." Said bella

DOOR SLAMS SHUT

May I ask what the hell is a colt. Said emmet

A colt was made by sam austen a confederate soldier during the civil war and this gun is able to kill any supernatural creature. Said dean

We need the colt to kill this demon named lillith she put dean in hell for four months but she is trying to break 66 seals to raise the devil and kill us all. Said alex

How do you now all this

When I was dragged out of hell we have been able to talk to this angel castile and well he hells us what is happening with lillith. Said dean

And he is engaged to ruby. Said alex

DOWN AT LA PUSH THE ULEY HOUSE

Emily's pov

I have been worried about sam lately he has been having these nightmares and well I found this journal and with the picture it looked like the whinchester family what is wrong with sam.

Dum dum dum

Sorry I haven't been update for a month I have been busy working and school. Chapter 3 will be up in a couple days

Please review

alex


End file.
